Game Of Thrones : Fallen Lords
by Davidarchergouck
Summary: This is a Story about two houses that don't exist in the game of thrones universe, follow the story of two proud houses historically close but now tension between the long alliance is beginning to show , meet Dayvid McIntyre now learder of house Mcintyre and Gherrold McCoy leader of house McCoy and remember "when you play the game of thrones you either win or you die"
1. Ravens nest here

Gherrold McCoy.

He walked over to his table, long, wavey brown hair with a small beard. He picks up the letter that the maester had left him. "House Bolton." he uttered. Gherrold looked out into the snow coming down from the north, winter has come. he studdied the letter whilst sipping some dornish wine. "Lord Gherrold of house McCoy I, Ramsey Bolton, first true born son of Roose Bolton heir to the dreadfort and winterfell. Desire to collect the standard tax we have collected same as always, I hope you can make the tax payment to avoid an awkward situation. Signed Ramsey Bolton." he read out with blood boiling with that bastard's voice in his head. He scrunched up the letter and tossed it into the fire and finished his wine, Gherrold was twenty years old and lord of the raven's nest. the castle tower of House McCoy, it laid in a plain that was was close to the shore. House McCoy were Raven trainers as well as breeders, most of the houses around westeros buy the ravens and a representative of house McCoy would go to train the ravens on where to take the messages and where to return. This gave house McCoy a good income but they were nothing compared to the lannisters and tyrells when it came to wealth, but for a northern house they had what they needed. Gherrold had locked himself in his room due to his depression and would only come out every so often. This was brought on by the massicere of his family back at the red wedding where walder frey and roose bolton has betrayed robb stark's cause and joined the crown, his army had managed to make it to the raven's nest mostly intact, but with all four hundred men none could have saved his father. His father left him as lord of the raven's nest, whilst he, His step son J'aimz (Gherrold's Bastard brother) went to war. Their Father fell at the hand's of the freys and boltons at the red wedding, But J'aimz went into hiding, some letters were sent to Gherrold every now and again after the red wedding. Gherrold's mother dissappeared without a trace. Leaving Gherrold and his cousins Myars and Gorga McCoy along at the Raven's Nest. Maester Corren, Gherrold's trusted friend had been trying for years to coax Gherrold out of his depression. Slowley Gherrold had left his room slightly more, but tread carfully as House Bolton had kept their eyes close on all the northern lords. including the strong military house, house McIntyre. The McCoys and McIntyres were always good friends, one would offer military services and one would offer a good source of crops as well as money. House McIntyre's sigil was a a red and white pheonix in a blue night sky with several starts above it's head, their words were "Rising Again" which spurred from many years ago when House McIntyre fell into disrepair and became a small house with no lands, But Gherrold's friend Dayvid McIntyre's great grandfather had rebuilt the house into what it was with the assisstance of house McCoy. thus creating the house words "rising again". House McCoy's sigil was six ravens flying over the castle tower "The Raven's nest" in a blue night with three mountains in the back. The words of house McCoy were "Ravens Nest Here". an elderly man with long white hair and thin white beard covering his face approached Gherrold, the scratching of his robes and the shakes of his chains is what Gherrold could hear. "My lord, you are well?" Gherrold's maester, Corren asked. "Yes dahn, i am well. I would be better if we didn't have a bastard coming." Gherrold said tossing the letter into the fire and watching it burn. "We would all fair better if Lord Ramsey hadn't had his eyes set here." Corren stated. Gherrold turned around to see his maester standing at the door. "What news do you bring me?" Gherrold asked curiously. With a small sigh and sitting at the end of Gherrold's bed his eyes met Gherrold's. "The towns people of steadcrook are here, they wish to discuss the attacks on their viliage." Gherrold looked out of his window and saw a few groups of people arriving into the tower castle, He changed into his fomal clothing then left to meet with the town's people. A political family such as the McCoy's people skills were always needed, Gherrold wasn't the best as expressing his feelings when it came to dealing with people he had cared about but his people. The people that looked to him as lord, he would die for them, and he would see to them and make sure they are cared for. Hourse went by, Gherrold noted down several things.

All attacks were from men in a mix of stark, karstark and bolton colors.  
The men appeard at several parts of Steadcrook villiage and attacked and took mostly coin and valued items.  
they always burt a single McCoy sigil.

These clues are what Gerald had to invistigate and find out who and why they were attacking the villiage, as much as Gherrold wanted to blame the boltons, he couldn't. It did seem something like what they would do but, why not the usual shake down? Why the random attacks? Gherrold arose from his seat and spoke to the court, all went silent and stared at the young lord in the high end of the hall. "On the bones of my father and his fathers before him. I, Lord Gherrold McCoy, Lord of the Raven's Nest and Keeper of the message will pull what little resources we have and investigate, and I shall lead this investigation personally." Gherrold said in a trembling voice. He turned around to his maester, the elderly man with a proud smile stared at the boy becoming a man in front of him. "Maester Corren, Send twenty men to steadcrook and tell them their lord orders an archery perimiter from the Steadcrook tower." Gherrold commanded. The gave a small nod and a smile. "M'lord, is there much need for there to be a millterized action?" Gherrold's Spymaster, (which the McCoys called recivers) Farderick M'wanzah asked. "An attack on my people, or any disregard to my lands is an insult and attack onto me. Those who do so will recieve my judgement, I dismiss the court until I have more evideance." Gherrold Said in a loud commanding voice. The court looked at him, then bowed and left. Gherrold starred out onto the fields a head and prayed for help to arrive.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Rising again

Young lord Dayvid Mcintyre rode with his band of 29 men, they rode in Gherrold's request for aid. The cold rain belted down on his armor, the cold had made him somewhat numb but northerners were used to the cold. he wasn't too far from steadcrook, there he had a plan to garrison several men in-case the land was raided, he had already done the same with his own lands however dayvid felt that there was something odd with the request so he had brought his best soldiers to aid house McCoy especialy the only memebr of his family that was left alive after the red wedding his half brother George Mcintyre although by rights his name should have been George Snow he had done more than enough to earn his true name both had earned there names the day after the red wedding , riding his horse dayvid looked up to the grey sky that seemed to become darker and greyer the longer he looked at it he felt the rain falling down his face "hmm its just like the rain on that day " he said to George ,he was speaking of the red wedding of course many had wondered what had happened to his family at the red wedding to cause his personality to change so much.

Dayvid was a good honest man always trying to make sure none of his people suffered or went without food this did cause some of his family to fear that he was to soft to rule a family such as house Mcintyre rumblings were that some distant family members wanted him dead this never fazed Dayvid he trusted everyone in his family especially Jorge , "if they want you dead brother they'll have to deal with me and my sword first" said George , "thank you brother you know i want to give you your name but i cant not right now,youv e done so much for me and your sister and your housei could not wish for a better brother and more trusted friend , but there is one lesson you still seem poor at learning not everything need be solved with steel let us simply remove the titles from our cousins theyll soon come into line " said Dayvid whilst placeing his hand on his brothers shoulder .A few weeks before the red wedding Dayvid was invited to represent his family by house stark , house stark had always had an interest in house Mcintyre's soldiers as they had been known as some of the best trained fighters in westeros but this also spread rumors that there was something not quite right about house Mcintyres soldiers these rumors started by the general actions of the soldiers such as never removing there helmets ,saying very little ,being overly obsessed with battle and extremely possessive of there water containers with a strange fire symbol on them ,most thought there was something in there water that made them so strong and fast of course this could never be and most of his family attended the red wedding including his mother Carolion, his half brother and his half sister charlitte ,When the events of the red wedding happened Dayvid's entire family was in a tend outside the main castle laughing and having "some rather nice wine" as Carolion this made Dayvid and George laugh there lkittle sister was playing with her dolls on the floor of the tent george decided to sit down on one of the "most uncomforable chairs that has ever graced the kingdom" as deciribed by George this made Dayvid snigger, "well heres to Robb Stark" he said raising his glass "KING IN THE NORTH" the all said drinking from there glasses "winter is comming" said dayvids little sister "come here you" he said chassing her "noooo ahh hahaha" laughed charlotte as Dayvid chassed her around the table in the center of the tent his mother laughed and George tried to trip Dayvid up playfully, then then came a screaming from the castle "what was that"said George whilst standing up just at that moment a dozen arrows from all directions flew into the tent arrows kept coming and coming it felt like at leat 1000 arrows came into the tent david looked down he had been hit by at least twelve times he fell to his knees , spat up blood then fell on the floor he the last thing he seen was his family they all seemed dead as he thought he would now soon be he heard the rain hitting the ten and as his face hit the cold floor he seen a flask with a fire symbol on it with all his might he reached out for it he managed to pull it towards him he opened the flash and thought "your only supposed to take a sip what will happen" he drank the entire flask and blacked couldn't move he couldn't speak he even couldn't breve for a time he sow his family's faces twisted in agony and fear he reached out and took all of his soldiers water containers that he could reach from where he lay , his eyes dilated and one of his irises changed colour to bight red.

"yes it is" said George

"we will have our vengeance for our mother and sister i swear it" said Dayvid

"OURS IS FIRE AND VENGEANCE" shouted all 29 of them


End file.
